


just one

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My daughter, for your son." If only it was that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago to the prompt 'Jonas, while Katherine's transitioning, using the line,:Still, nothing comes to mind.'

* * *

I'm watching my worst nightmare unfold right before my eyes. I thought it had already happened, just a day before. I was somehow naïve enough to think it couldn't get worse after the sight Adam brought back this morning.

Even after all this time, even after the shock of betrayal on the deepest, thickest level, I was naïve enough to think that.

I'm searching for a thousand reasons to explain how my own brother could do this, and a million questions are all that come back to haunt me.

The delusion we fed ourselves for thirteen years was blissful ignorance as peaceful and deceptive as the town we lived in. The reality was my worst case scenario realized in a more painful manner than I could ever have anticipated.

Even after all I've seen. Even after all the things I'd heard.

I never knew. I never knew even he could be so cruel.

He watched me grieve my wife. He watched me raise my daughter. He watched me try to hide any envy or jealousy I felt on his wedding day, he watched me set aside my misgivings about it. He watched me support him through it.

He watched me sacrifice my daughter to him, to save his own son.

I'm watching what he's done to her now.

My brother truly is dead. All that's left is a stranger.

My daughter is dying right in front me. But I keep pleading with the stranger behind her eyes.

My mind is searching for excuses for someone I no longer know, and my heart is begging for another way out than silver bullets and my own blood on my hands to save his.

Just one reason. Just one excuse. Just one explanation. Just one alternative.

My wife is dead. My mother is dead. My brother is dead.

My daughter is dying, slipping fast from my outstretched fingers. I'm almost tempted by the thought that with claws I might could reach her.

I just need one alternative, one way to fix this without making the same sacrifice twice.

Still, nothing comes to mind.

And I have to save what's still alive.


End file.
